


Within the Twilight

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Blood, Chains, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Palace of Twilight, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Wordcount: 2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within the Twilight

_This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight... It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light. Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms... All the people know now is fear... Fear of a nameless evil..._

Midna was worried about Princess Zelda, she never has before, but she really started to worry, she hoped she was all right, and watching her vanish like that, Princess Zelda must have been exhausted, she wanted to see her one last time, unknown of where she might be. Zant must know, he is the Usurper King after all; and he has some sort of connection with _his_ god, Ganondorf. Even the Sages who guarded the Mirror of Twilight knew, they knew where his power had suddenly come from.

They forbid the World of Twilight, the _land of shadows_. Fortunately for Midna, one world simply cannot exist without the other, they were bound to meet, even if light cannot merge with darkness, and that was why the Sages forbid the world of shadows, creatures of the light and creatures of the darkness, sadly they would always remain apart. Midna belonged to the World of Twilight, and that is what troubled her, it was almost the end of her journey with Link, and she quite enjoyed being nothing but Link’s shadow, and directing him along the way.

Midna eventually cared for the World of Light, and access has been granted to the Twilight Realm...

_Some call our realm a world of shadows, but that makes it sound so unpleasant... The twilight there holds a serene beauty... You have seen it yourself as the sun sets on this world. Bathed in that light, all the people were pure and gentle... But things changed once that foul power pervaded the world..._

Zant, the Usurper King, the man who was the self-proclaimed King of Twilight, even though he was blinded by an evil power, there was a time where he was not so twisted, and that was before he met the great Ganondorf, who was supposed to be his master, using him as an attempt to visit the World of Light once again, Ganondorf practically _gave_ his powers to Zant, making _him_ Ganondorf’s puppet. He craved for nothing more than _power_.

The land of Twilight was merely a land of shadows, as well as sorrow, with an empire which ruled everything, and the souls of the people were merely transformed into shadow beasts, and Midna, the Twilight Princess, was formed into an Imp by an evil entity.

The man possesses a great amount of arrogance and entitlement. He was self-centered, and cold-blooded, insane, with the maturity of a child, he had the thought that he could also rule the World of Light as well, and possibly turn _those_ people into shadow beasts, too. He wanted it all for himself, the way _he_ wanted it. It was murky and dim outside, and there was no light other than the Twilight symbolism glowing throughout the darkness, specks of dark colours scattered across the land, as the thunder within the heavens continued to growl, but there was no rain to fulfill this weather.

Within a darkened extent, only the turquoise glow of the Twilight symbolism glimmered upon his skin as he rested lazily against a wall, feeling shackles binding both his wrists together rather tightly. His tights were ripped, leaving only his tunic to cover his bare thighs. He had absolutely no idea where he was, all he could remember is being knocked out by something so... powerful, and forgetting where he was, or why he was here.

His gaze lingered towards the north, taking a deep breath as he caught sight of a tall figure which soon materialized before him, a long robe with eight tassels attached to each of its sleeves, and hanging to the ground. An almost shrill scream soon occurred, and Link recognized that sound ever so clearly.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake..." whispered Zant, "...And you're most likely wondering where you are. For what reason have you come here for?" He chuckled quietly with amusement, even though the cruelness within his voice could easily be heard. The cruelness of those words, Link barely knew why he was here, he assumed it was to _end_ this _King_ , but for what other reason? He did not know.

Link only grimaced, observing the other with an angered expression. He tried to pull his wrists apart with all his strength, only for Zant to tighten the shackles with his power, until the chains started to deepen into Link's skin, almost causing him to bleed, but luckily there were only dark blemishes instead. Link wanted to free himself, he wanted to _end_ Zant, but it appears as if the cat caught the mouse after all. There were three shadow beasts within a nearby room, surrounding Zant's throne, and they could already hear noises of chains rattling, and they soon started to follow the sounds. Link was located within a small room behind Zant's throne, and the door beside it was already open, it was actually a _false_ wall.

Link could notice unlit torches’ against the wall beside him, one on each side, and perhaps if they were lit the shackles would loosen? Link was curious as he continued to observe his surroundings, even if Zant was standing before him, he became aware of his Master Sword which was practically flung across the room, it rested beside a nearby ledge where a thick cloud of Shadow Crystals was surrounding it due to the brightness of the blade.

"...Are you _looking_ for something?" Zant asked.

Link was not planning to respond, the sinister tone of Zant's voice irritated him, and every time he spoke, Link could almost feel flames burning within his chest, but at the moment he felt vulnerable, he wanted to escape, he wondered _why_ his tights were torn, and all he could feel was the coldness of the air, which caused him to tremble, he barely shook his head in response to Zant's question, denying the fact he was looking for a way out. Link was brave, he was valiant, and even though he was exposed without a sword in hand, he _just_ knew he was going to get through this, after all he was the hero chosen by the goddesses.

Kneeling before the other until he reached Link's height, the mere front of the helmet he wore, the design of a tongue lifted and soon revealed a smug smile upon his lips, he move inward, the tip of his tongue beginning to trail along the rim of Link’s elf-like ear, and soon his neck, as he gradually gave it a gentle kiss, soon leaving bites here and there, deliberately leaving dark blemishes, which were almost bleeding. Link tried his hardest not to make any sound as it would please Zant, he struggled to keep quiet, even if a grunt did slip, Zant's cold fingertips lightly touched Link's pale cheek and soon cupping his chin without hesitation, he lifted it, forcing Link to look towards him, looking towards those strange eyes of his helmet, noticing how sinister they were, even if there was no life within them.

"You should be thankful," Zant whispered. "You will give me whatever I want, and I will give you what I think you deserve." Chuckling with amusement, as that smug smile soon formed into a slight smirk.

As soon as he started to lift the crimson material of his long robe, a slight growl could be heard as three shadow beasts finally approached the two, as they were getting ready to attack Link, rising onto his feet, onto the souls of his crocodile head-like shoes, soon turning his back to the other, only to face them.

"Enough." Zant demanded, "...I will deal with... that." He added, as he soon vanished into thin air, as well as the three shadow beasts.

Even though Link knew he would return, he struggled to break out of those shackles; Zant must have casted one hell of a curse onto them since they were strong and disobedient, and every time Link tried to pull his wrists apart, the chains would tighten, slithering like a snake, tightening with ease, until droplets of blood soon started to run down his wrists.

"Argh..." Link groaned in pain, feeling the sharpness of those chains pierce into his skin violently, until he heard a soundless noise of a door locking, and it sounded so near as well, after all the false wall did have a lock.

Zant materialized once more in front of him, and he caught Link's attention within a split second, Zant finally wanted to finish what he was planning to do before. Unzipping his black, baggy trousers, which surprisingly enough had a zip, and soon exposing his member to the other, which was covered in the symbolism of Twilight, as well, and yet it was also a bluish colour, just like the colour of his skin, Link merely averted his gaze in disgust, already fearing what Zant would do next.

Zant did not care, he only cared about his own pleasure, and he wanted to use Link until he was completely satisfied, and at this moment Link was completely hopeless, his Master Sword not in reach, and chains tightly draped around his wrists, leaving nothing more than crimson engravings, much to Zant's delight.

The palms of both his hands slowly reaching towards Link's thighs, and soon grasping onto his hips violently, with each knee parted, it was very inviting for Zant, and with this chance he positioned two fingertips against Link's entrance, they were thick and cold, and he slowly forced them inside, bit by bit, going as far as they could, forcing them through those dry, inner walls, Link could feel nothing but coldness within him. Link whimpered, making an attempt to pull at the shackles once more, only for them to deepen into those cuts, causing the blood to almost start flowing.

"Do calm yourself; this is only the start of it."

Squeezing his eyes shut as Zant continued to penetrate the hero's entrance with those long, icy digits, practically stretching his anus, stretching to the width of his fingers. Zant decided to take it slowly, in case Link really started to bleed in that area as well, he still wanted him to be able to fight later on, and fighting against a weak opponent would be no fun at all.

Eventually replacing his two digits with the tip of his member instead, and soon clutching onto Link's waist once again, digging the sharpness of his claws into the material of Link's tunic, and barely piercing through his armour, and the tip of his member was practically drooling with desire as pre-cum already started to ooze, he slightly began to grind it against Link's entrance in a gradual movement, up and then downwards, lubricating the ring with the slightest semen he produced, before finally pushing it in.

Link only grunted, his breath still stuck in his throat, as he tried his hardest not to look up at the other, he tried to keep his stare towards that baggy robe instead, but he continued to squeeze his eyes shut from the tears that wanted to fall, and instead he only grimaced distastefully, feeling Zant thrusting forward and then back, causing his legs to lightly ache already. He had the desire to touch himself since his member started to throb quite lightly, and luckily the bagginess of Zant's clothing continuously brushed over his length, causing it to ache with pleasure instead of desire.

Tilting his head back, he gritted his teeth, not wanting to let out any sound; he started to sweat from the movement of the blood within his body, causing him to feel sweaty and yet faint, whilst Zant's blood was merely cold, not a single drop of sweat formed upon the fabric of his robe, it still seemed dry. Link only managed to let out quiet whimpers, as a faint colour of crimson dusted upon his cheeks.

Thrusting in slowly, with long, progressive strokes, until Link finally managed to take it all in which caused the tip of Zant’s member to find Link’s sweet spot, Link tried not to enjoy it, he bit onto his bottom lip delicately, but not enough to make it bleed, he already felt uncomfortable with the sweat forming beneath his tunic, and mainly under his arms, whilst droplets of blood continued to pour down his wrists, and already reaching his shoulders.

Even though the pains started to sooth, the coldness was bitter, and he felt a strange wetness around the ring of his entrance, as tears continued to swell within his ocean-coloured eyes, as a tear finally managed to brush his cheek, causing Zant to chuckle.


End file.
